The Finale for American Gothic
by batbook
Summary: Carries on from the episode "the strangler".Ben has trouble with his concious and discovers a dark secret.Gail is haunted by nightmares and Selena tries to reconcile with her daddy.
1. Chapter 1

**End of the road for Lucas Buck**

**Sorry if my punctuation is bad I have tryed my best**

**Disclaimer:I own no characters in American Gothic **

**This carries on from the final episode "The strangler"**

Ben flung the heavy sheriffs award on the desk and stared at it with disapprovel and disgust.

Floyd looked up at him, confused at his reaction to the reward.

"You should be happy that Lucas won the award Ben," he muttered whilst eating his sandwich, which was barely getting into his mouth.

"Oh I am happy Floyd," Ben said without even trying to sound convincing.

Even if Ben made it sound even more unconvincing,Floyd would react the same. He wasn't the sort of person who could pick up on your mood by your tone of probably not even by your actions for that matter.

Floyd looked at him blankly, then carried on reading the paper .

"Dog stuck up a tree with a bucket on his head," he read the headline as more of his sandwich escaped his mouth, he looked up at Ben to see his unamused face.

"That's very interesting Floyd, but if you don't mind, read in your head and don't talk with your mouth full," Ben looked at him a second then carried on looking at Gage Temples police file.

Floyd looked up.

"Ok Ben," Floyd said with his mouth shook his head at Floyd's forgetfil .

"Look deeper...," the words echoed in Ben's head as he looked through the file.

"What you looking at Ben?"

Ben quickly covered the file with paper work and looked up to see the sherrif's curious face waiting for an expanation.

"What were you looking at Ben?"

His dark brown eyes fixed on Ben, his eyes curiously glanced at Bens desk, then back at Ben.

Ben started uncomfortable, Ben knew deep down that Lucas could sense when he was up to something just by looking at him. That's the thing that scared Ben the most, Lucas was unpredictable. Ben knew so little about Lucas and yet Lucas seemed to know everything about him he knew things that he couldn't possibly know like that incident with Bens brother, Ben never told anyone...

"Just looking at some paperwork,"Ben lied.

"Well Deputy no need to look all defensive,you can go home now."

"I can go home now," Ben said trying to hide his fear in his voice.

Lucas looked at Floyd. "You can too Floyd."

Ben started to walk towards the door,looked over at the desk.

"I will, I just need to tidy up first," he said trying not to sound desperate.

Lucas gave him a puzzled look and smirked.

"Everything will be just how you left it when you come back tommorrow well almost..."

"Almost...," Ben said trying to hold back a gulp .

"Ben...are we a bit slow today or is it

Ben felt a spark of fear flow through his body, he pushed the feeling away and carried on, he was defeated and decided to go home to not arouse anymore suspicion by staying overtime(which was very unusual for Ben)

Ben looked once again at the paperwork and left the station, followed by Floyd.

Ben kept thinking about the file left on his desk.

What if Lucas found it?

How would he react?

What would he do?

Ben has known Lucas for a long time, you would think Ben could understand him better but on the contrary, the more he tried to understand Lucas the more he felt like he didn't really know him.

Lucas strolled casually towards the desk, searched through the papers to find a file beneath, he looked towards the door.

"The son of bitch," he muttered.

A sound came from behind him, he turned around.

Meryln stood with her arms crossed,her face was stern,her brown eyes were fixed on his every move like a predator getting ready to get its prey.

"I am going to get you Lucas," her eyes stayed fixed to his as Lucas strolled towards her.

"Things are gonna change around hear I can already feel it,can you?," she said with determination in her soft firm voice.

"No I don't," he smirked as he walked into his office.

"You can't escape this time Lucas, I will put you in your grave for good this time," her words echoed from behind him as she faded.

He smiled.

"The boy becomes the man Merlyn, you just remember that," he shouted with satisfaction.

"Every boy becomes a man Lucas it doesn't mean he will turn out like you," her voice echoed around the room

"You remember what happened to Gail?"

Lucas looked around his office. Lucas knew that deep down Merlyn knew that he was a big part of Calebs life now, if he was gone it would greatly effect Caleb. A boy without a farther is doomed to not learn right and wrong and the way to control his power which is one of the hardest lessons to learn and when Caleb learns to channel his power he will a reached his full potential and he needs a farther to reach his full potential.

There was no response.

"Or are you trying to forget?"

Lucas channeled flashbacks into Merlyn's head.

Merlyn looked from above watching Lucas.

A pain suddenly erupted in her head.

She saw Gail walk towards the cot, she pulled back the the cover, there was a baby doll with a knife in its heart the image faded as another image appeared. Caleb looked at Meryl with a evil look on his face. "I'm tired of your preaching. Tired of your white dress. And I don't wanna see you no more. So why don't you just go somewhere and decompose?"

The words kept repeating themselves in Merlyn's head, she stopped watching Lucas and the flashbacks were gone.

Lucas sat in his chair,put his feet up on his desk. He held the file tightly, sighed and started scheming.

I already tryed to get a ghost to kill Merlyn and that failed, maybe I should try looking closer to home some one more human, he thought.

The question is who would be willing to do it?

How about Selena...she has killed someone and I dare say she would do it again if I used my powers of persuation or maybe Gail, she has seen the dark forces at work and if I some how convince her Merlyn is evil I might be able to use that to my advantage, he thought.

Killing a ghosts dead heart is far better than destroying the they say a person without a heart is cold inside whether it's beating or not.

Convincing someone to kill is one thing but convincing some one to kill a ghost that's another can of worms.

Selena tampered with her glass as she waited for her date, she looked up at the clock and knew deep down that he wasn't going to show because he was a doctor and doctors attend more appointments than they do dates,she had learnt that from the past few days where all the promises of a dinner and a little foreplay were followed up by flowers and more empty promises. She hates being stood up and it was becoming all too samey.

She heard a knock at the door. Her heart fluttered and she moved towards the opened the door. No one was slammed the door behind her swiftly went back into the kitchen,grabbed her glass and looked for the whisky in the black cupboards.

"Typical Doctors never on time...," Lucas said sarcasticaly whilst holding a full bottle of whisky in his hand.

Selena looked at him and the bottle of whisky with her ravenous slowly walked seductively towards him and looked deep in eyes, her tight black cocktail dress that moulded into her body as she walked didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Why you here..,," she bent over, leaned on the table and put her head in her hands waiting for an explanation.

"Wanted to see you and bought you a drink," he said while giving her a lustful stare .Selena snached the bottle of whisky,poured it in her glass and took the glass, slowly put it to her plump red lips and drank it in one swallow.

That was the thing Lucas liked about Selena, she was like a predator and she would lure her prey and go in for the kill like a hungry lion.

"Why you want to see me darling... did Gail finally realise what an souless bastard you really are..."

Lucas got up and took a few steps towards her.

"Gail is the past," he lied.

"So she did kick you out," she smiled with satisfaction, false pity and certainty.

Selena's heart started to beat as he was inches away from her.

Lucas could smell the sickly intoxicating perfume she wore , he liked it.

Lucas carresed her cheek,Selena looked up in to his eyes,she leaned forward to kiss him, she clossed her eyes and felt a warm mouth against hers.

She heard a noise coming from behind her, but she didn't care the kiss got more aggressive.

"Lucas...," she said opened her eyes. It was Billy she was kissing. He stopped.

"Why did you say Lucas?"

She looked at him and avoided the question with the only way she knew how, she kissed him vigorously.

"I should be late more often if this is what I get," he said cheekily pulling away from her embrace and reaching towards the fridge.

"I have cooked your dinner, it's in the oven," she let the dissapointed tone get hidden underneath her smooth voice.

Did he really come to see her?

She looked down at the table where the whisky bottle up the whisky bottle and started pouring. She hoped this would ease her dissapointment but the whisky was also reminder of his visit.

"I see you liked the whisky I bought for you," he smiled warmly as he waited for his dinner.

"What...you bought me this?...thank you," she said puzzled and gave him a warm smile.

She shook her head. She was with Billy the whole time why would she fantasize about Lucas?

Gail tossed and turned as she fought the unwelcome images that invaded her sleep, her eyes swiftly opened as she felt a comforting arm on her shoulder, she looked at the once empty bedside and saw Lucas layed down,proped up on one arm and carressing her shoulder.

"I am here now, no more bad dreams, not while Lucas Buck is around," he said quietly as she cuddled him.

Gail always felt safe with didn't know why, the strange dreams seemed to dissapear when he was with her and the harsh reality seemed to not seem so harsh.

Gail drifted to sleep in his arms.

He kissed her head softly.

Gail was running on. From what?.She stopped.

There was nothing behind her, she looked down, she was dressed strangely and her hair felt was holding a bag, she rummaged through the bag intill she found a mirror.

She looked at her reflection, it wasn't was Gage Temple staring back at her in the mirror.

She dropped it and kept running. Merlyn suddenly appeared in front of her, her dress flowed with the wind, Gail fell over and slowly moved away.

"You wanna know what it feels like being dead?"

Gail froze and shook her head.

"Then stay away from Lucas Buck," her voice defiant and her brown eyes were angry.

"He is like a cancer, you have to cut him out before he kills you, like he did my mother," she faded.

Gail looked at her hands, they were covered in blood, she was on the cold hard floor.

She was outside the hospital. She looked up there was a broken window and Lucas Buck was smirking at her from the broken window. He was wearing a deputy uniform.

This can't be she dragged her painful heavy legs and scuffled towards the shards of glass, she could see her reflection for a brief second, in the shard of glass, then it formed in to Gage temple's reflection.

"Don't end up like me and so many others Gail," the reflection of Gage said desperately whilst blood was coming out of her mouth.

Her face was bruised and blooded and her blonde hair was the colour of blood.

Everything went black... all Gail could hear was a constant echo.

"Someone's at the door"

Gail awoke, her body soaking with sweat and her breathing was heavy, she looked over at the empty bedside.

Just a dream she told herself. Just a dream...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Next morning, Caleb was awoken by a knock, Boon poked his head around the door.

"Get up Caleb it's almost the afternoon," Boon said with impatience lurking in his voice.

Caleb rubbed his eyes and stretched in bed.

"What time is it?"

Boon looked at his watch." It's almost twelve thirty."

Disbelief ran across Caleb's face.

"You sure your reading the time right?"

"Yes i am sure," Boon said as he shoved his watch a few inches away from Caleb's face. He was right.

"Ok Boon no need to put it in my face I believe you" Caleb waved away the watch.

Caleb quickly got out of bed.

"I will just get changed"

Boon looked at him strangely. "Your already dressed you fell asleep," he said as his attention was drawn to the window, where the sound of kids having fun and laughing was getting more louder.

"I knew that just messing with ya Boon," Caleb gave him a false smile, jumped of the bed, ran towards the stairs.

"You cannot catch me Boon," he said playfully. He saw Boon was right behind him, and ran swiftly down the stairs. Caleb stopped. He could smell the sweet sickly smell of chocolate cake, he licked his lips and followed the smell into the kitchen. Gail was placing gooey icing on the chocolate cake, then placed it by the side to cool off, she turned around her eyes were warm and calm as she smiled brightly at Caleb. If you could see Gail only one word would describe her at that moment 'motherly.'

"Hello Gail that chocolate cake looks and smells nice," he said as his eyes were wandering towards the cake. The cake was big, thick and cream was oozing out of the middle with chocolate icing slowly drizzling down it.

"It should do it was my mothers recipe," She looked at the cake with remembrance showing in her warm brown eyes she stared for a few seconds then looked back at Caleb.

"You ok Gail ?"

"I am fine," she smiled slightly then looked at the cake.

"You really need to try it's the best cake in the whole of Trinity or maybe the world," Gail chuckled to herself, and started cutting the cake into pieces.

Caleb sat down as Gail passed him the biggest slice of chocolate cake he has ever seen. He stabbed his spoon in the cake, it broke in half effortlessly, cream oozed out the middle and mixed with the icing which drizzled down the cake. Gail was right It was the best chocolate cake he had tasted.

Caleb gave Gail an approving look whilst he scoffed the last few crumbs sparingly, savouring every mouthful. Gail always liked baking she would always remember when the first time her mother let her stirr the mixture, and lick the spoon.

"That was yummy Gail," he said whilst wiping the cream from his mouth on his cuff of his red sleeved top.

Dr Matt entered the kitchen, put his case down, gave Gail a cheeky smile.

"Can the good doctor have a piece of cake..." he said childishly whilst grabbing a big slice of cake and started eating it messily.

"I hope you have washed your hands before you grabbed that cake young man," she said jokingly.

"Yes Miss Emory," he said childishly.

"Well clean hands can clean young man," she pointed to the messy dishes.

Matt bowed his head down pulling a sad face jokingly and started the dishes.

Caleb didn't understand why they acted the way they did so he just gave them a look and went to find Boon.

Gail sat down. Sighed. Then put her head in her hands. She let her true feelings show which was not a pretty sight.

Matt placed a cup of coffee beside her. Gail looked up at Matt, gave him a emotionless tired smile.

"You look like you need a coffee to wake you up," his voice was soft yet manly. Concern showed in his brown eyes.

"Would you like to tell me what's wrong?"

Gail took a sip from her coffee.

"I have been having these strange dreams. She chuckled. stupid really..."

"No it's not. What were your dreams about?"

"Caleb's mother...," she stared at her coffee.

As she explained Matt's once calm face was worried.

" So let me get this straight," Matt stopped in mid sentence.

"Matt, forget about it ok," she said defiantly

"I don't know what the dreams mean or if they mean anything all I know is they keep me awake at night"

She shook her head.

"I could prescribe you something to make you sleep," he said seriously.

"Drug aren't the answer Matt," she said sternly.

"Gail maybe you and Caleb should go away from here"

Gail shook her head.

" Caleb needs me to stay strong not run away because of a stupid dream," her voice was tired. The thought of Lucas being anywhere near Caleb made her feel sick but he was his farther and he did have rights.

Matt gave her a warm smile and stroked her hand.

"You need rest and new surroundings I can take care of Caleb," he said with a soft persuasive voice.

"Caleb will not be out of your sight when we go away. I have an apartment not far from here but just far enough away from Lucas Buck so maybe you, me and Caleb can go there."

Gail showed a genuine smile. "We will go tomorrow afternoon far away from Lucas," Matt said.

Gail stayed silent. Got up. Walked over to Matt, gave him a big warm hug of appreciation.

Selena chopped up salad, placed it in a bowl, washed it then placed it in the middle of an round dark wooden table. She took the chicken breast out of the gas oven then placed it on the side ,un wrapt the chicken out of the foil then placed it on a plate ready for Billy on the table.

She looked at her watch. Three o'clock. He should be here soon he promised me he would take the afternoon off in less of an emergency haven't I heard that before Selena thought. So she waited.

Ben drank his black coffee, sat in an empty police car waiting for any disturbance. Ben has not seen Lucas all day which was unusual he would usually stay with him like a bad smell, this was unusual that Lucas would not be sat beside him critizing his every move even knowing what he was going to do before he did which scared Ben. His eyes started to feel heavy.

He suddenly slowly drifted to sleep.

He was walking across a field when Caleb came towards had a pistol in his hand. "You do what my daddy says so you will do what I say," he threatened pointing the gun at Ben's chest. Caleb looked different his mannerisms reminded him of way Lucas could make any situation look casual and effortless.

Ben put his hands up. "Put the gun down," he said slowly going towards him.

Caleb grinned. "I will only do that when my gun is empty."

"BANG BANG," Caleb screamed playfully as he emptied his gun into Bens chest.

Ben fell down with blood dripping from his chest.

Ben was still awake. He felt no pain. He was just really cold. Caleb was standing above him in disgust. "You cannot even die right can you Ben maybe you should...

Caleb transformed into Gage Temple. Her bloodied face was a few inches away from Bens face "let me rest in peace or you will die ."

Ben awoke with a knock on the car window. It was Lucas. Ben lowered his window.

"You look pale like you have seen a ghost Ben," he said.

"No no I am fine," Ben smiled unconvincingly.

"What's with the coffee all over your trousers Ben didn't your mother teach you not to miss your mouth when you drink," he smiled then his face turned as hard as stone.

"Have you been hiding anything Ben?"

"No," Ben started to feel sick to the stomach.

Lucas's expression was unreadable. Ben knew that lying to Lucas was the worse than telling him the truth.

"I hate liars Ben time to take a little drive

Suddenly the stirring wheel moved, Ben's police car started to pickup speed and swiftly drove down the road at full speed.

"Bye Ben see you in A and E,"he smiled.

After all I have done for my deputy you would think he would have a bit more gratitude Lucas thought.

Lucas closed his eyes, imagined the car at full speed then imagined an explosion, opened his eyes.

Lucas got inside his car. He pressed a button on his police radio.

"Floyd you read me," Lucas's voice was slightly muffled voice on the other end.

"Yes Lucas I read you," his muffled voice coming from the radio.

"I have found Ben he's been in a crash I need an ambulance quickly," Lucas said carelessly as if he was reporting dog fouling.

"I will call them straight away," Floyd said urgently.

Lucas casually strolled down the road, Ben's police car was upside down in the middle of the road.

As Lucas got closer he could hear Ben moan in pain. He was unconscious. Fire started to spread round the car.

Timing is everything. Lucas waited in till the fire consumed most of the car. As the fire started to touch Bens skin, he grabbed Bens arm, which was dangling out side the car. He pulled him out of the car then grabbed a bottle of water from his car and threw it on the fire. The fire slowly lessened.

He knelt down. Ben moaned.

"It's alright I have got you," he said confidently.

"What happ...,"Ben became unconscious.

After the accident Ben woke up with no recollection of the past few days. He was surrounded by doctors and nurses which made him feel uneasy. Lucas casually walked in like he would a diner.

"You ok deputy," he said with slight concern.

"What happened?"

Ben's worried puzzled face

"I will tell you all in good time Ben all in good time," he said reassuringly as he tryed to conceal his sinister smile.

What you conveniently forget you forgive Lucas happily thought as he acknowledged the fact right in front of him as Ben looked at him gave him amusement.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

Selena looked lovingly into Billy's eyes as he finished off his meal.

He wiped his mouth then smiled at her.

"Would you like desert?"

She said as she put the dishes in the sink. Billy put his arms around her waist, kissed her neck.

She smiled, turned towards him.

"I have made a chocolate cream cake can I tempt you," she said teasingly breaking from his embrace. Suddenly the phone went off.

Billy moved towards the phone .Selena blocked the way.

"It's probably nothing darling now come," she said craving attention.

"Selena it's almost half ten and you rarely get phone calls during the day so it must be urgent!"

He grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

He was on the phone a brief two minutes then quickly put the reciever down.

"Someone was in a accident I need to go," his voice was urgent as he grabbed his jacket and car keys.

He put his jacket on then ran outside to his car and drove away.

Selena was seething. "Not even a god dam excuse or a broken promise I think I GOD DAM DESERVE THAT," she said to herself as she chucked the cake in the bin.

She then grabbed a wine glass then reached to the bottle of wine. EMPTY. In frustration she threw the glass against the wall. She leaned against the wall, slowly slid down and put her head in her hands and wept. She was alone she felt like she was being moved a side and discarded like a half drank bottle of wine. The doctor cares more about his god dam surgery than me she thought.

"Selena...," a unfamiliar male voice echoed in her head

"Poor Selena who is all alone...in the house like a good girl" the voice said tauntingly as it faded. She slowly got up and started clearing the glass then went for a stroll.

She walked down her quiet empty neighbour hood. She loved strolling late at night it was so peaceful. The only noise you could here was the noise of her black stiletto heels touching against the pavement as she walked aimlessly following the path.

Full moon. There was something about the full moon that gave Selena a sense of tranquillity

She stared at the moon for awhile and then went back home.

She locked the front door. She went into the living room, turn the light off and curled up on sofa.

All I wanted was attention that was all. But as she was reminded everyday when she looked in the mirror. I am not getting any younger she thought.

"Look at you the faithful girlfriend you seem to be settling down darlin," Lucas said as he swiftly sat beside her.

He slowly came behind her. Whispered in her ear. "You want to desire excitement, fear ,danger and passion to consume you." his voice sent goose bumps down her spine.

He pushed her forcefully against the wall and slapped her face. He caressed her swollen face as she gazed into his dark eyes.

"Wow must be a very ship tight relationship," his faced looked amused. He whispered in her ear.

"Prove it," he said .

He caressed her arm, leaned forward, kissed her then swiftly pulled away.

Selena's was craving for more. So she followed his movement and leaned towards his face.

Lucas pushed her away. She jolted.

"Not that ship tight it seems," he said smirking knowing his suspicions were true.

Selena tried to let the disappointment be covered with anger.

"What would Billy say if he knew you kissed another man. But not just any man. Me." he said mockingly. He gave her a calculating look. She showed no guilt or worry on her soft face.

"You don't care. I can see it in your eyes," the sound of amusement in his voice was growing.

Selena stayed silent. Lucas was right she didn't care if Billy came back or not. He was right about everything, that frightened her.

Lucas came a couple of steps towards her.

"You know I am right," he was just a few inches away from her face.

"Yes you are," she said weakly in a daze, looking around the room aimlessly then back at Lucas.

She just stared at him for a while then leapt on him fiercely. She started kissing his neck, slowly moved up till she met his mouth. Lucas pulled away and walked outside. Selena looked at him through her front window dreamily. He gestured towards his car and she was there.

"I am going to take you somewhere," he smirked as he could see the hunger in her eyes.

"Better go somewhere nice darlin or I won't be able to say how I am sorry about everything."

The hunger that Lucas first saw that day when she moved to Trinity. The old Selena had finally returned.

The woman who only cares about herself and will do almost anything regardless of who got in the way, he admired that but most of all it made her more compliant to his way of thinking.

They drove off in to the darkness.

Billy examined Ben vigorously. "You seem to be fine apart from a few cuts and remember anything about the accident?"

"Not exactly just Lucas dragging me from the flames," he said trying to recollect.

That was odd. Normally anyone who was surrounded by fire would show slight pigmentation of the skin or maybe even minor burns. Ben showed neither.

"I could feel the flames gnawing into my skin," Ben said

"What do you remember before the accident?"

Billy looked at his notes.

"I just remember buying a coffee from the store. Then parked my car along a quiet road and waited...," Ben didn't finish what he was saying.

"Waited for what?"

Billy looked concerned as Ben gave him a blank look.

"I don't remember...," Ben was bewildered.

"You might need a head scan just in case you have any concussion or bruising of the brain."

Ben was just about to say something. Billy interrupted. "You need rest to recover properly I will see you tomorrow," he said seriously.

"Thank you Doctor Peele."

Why did I get disrupted because of that, it wasn't anything close to life and death situation although I dare say abnormal. He walked over to the reception desk. The receptionist was a young Asian woman, she was sorting through files.

"Excuse me."

The receptionist looked up and smiled warmly.

"Who was the person that told you to phone me," he said calmly.

She looked confused for a brief second then a flash of light appeared in her brown eyes.

"The sheriff said that Ben would prefer being treated by you and only you"

Billy's face turned hard. The receptionist simply smiled and carried on filling.

Lucas. I should of known.

He finished seeing A and E patients at 2. was on his way home.

He kept thinking why Lucas would say Ben preferred me Ben hardly knows me.

This was all Lucas's fault, Billy knew deep down that Lucas Buck was core to the problem and that he had some dark twisted plan to manipulate people.

He parked just a few yards away from Selena's house. He got out of his car and went inside.

Non of the lights were on. Maybe she's asleep he thought. So he quietly crept into the living room and turned the light on. Billy sat on the sofa and closed his eyes. Enjoying the peace.

"Selena honey come here," he shouted playfully as he sprawled on the sofa wanting attention.

No response. Just the sound of the rain starting to pelt forcefully against the window.

"Look Selena I am sorry...," he said feeling guilty.

Silence. He looked everywhere. She was not here.

"where are you Selena," he muttered to himself. Everything in the house was undisturbed and she didn't leave a note or anything.

Why would she be out at this time of night?

He was worried.


End file.
